Heart's Desire
by SilverInu93
Summary: Ever since Kagome had laid eyes on Inuyasha, she's had a crush on him, but things turn sour when she overheard him talking to Kikyo at the movies, on Valentine's Day. It broke her heart.Ripping the movie ticket up, she took a cab back to her dorm; however, she never made it there. With the turn of events taking place in her life, will Kagome find the one who will give her the love?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was normal, or as normal as it could get in the life of freshmen college students whom were getting settled into the dorms of the Shikon no tama; but for Kagome it was the best year of her life because she got to move in with her three best friends, and one of them she had, had a crush on since she met him.

"Kagome get a move on or you're going to get left behind again."

"… Hey! Wait up don't leave me back here!"

"That's your fault. If you hadn't been day dreaming you wouldn't have been left behind," Sango teased as she watched Kagome, a vibrant blue eyed, wavy raven haired friend came running toward her with a huge smile.

"So, Sango have you decided on what your major is or are you still debating like me?"

"I have narrowed it down to two different majors since my ancestors were demon slayers; so either a detective or yokai historian. For now I'm taking classes for both majors. Who knows if some of the information might just be useful sometime in the future for one of the two?"

"I can see where you are going with that and that is not such a bad idea. I will see if I will find my major. My mom its thinking I should become a pediatrician, neonatal nurse, or a teacher, all sound like good idea to me so taking a few classes in those areas wouldn't hurt."

"It never killed anyone to do that. If it did, it would be a first for me to hear about… so let's get our stuff unpacked because I don't want to be way into the night getting my stuff unpacked and be late for my first day of classes tomorrow."

Kagome gave a nod as she walked into the dorm room with a huge grin on her face as she saw Miroku and Inuyasha trying to get their stuff into the room on the left, leaving the room to the right for them.

"Hi, Miroku; hi, Inuyasha, getting settled in I see, has our stuff been brought up yet?"

"Why yes, Lady Kagome, yours and the lovely Sango's stuff was placed in the room. I also would not mind helping you unpack your clothes."

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha turned to look at the so called _'monk' _like he was crazy. Kagome's face turned bright red as did Sango's but it was Inuyasha who took action and brought his fist down on the monk's head with hard _**whack**_.

"Damn it, Miroku, can you not contain your perversion for an hour?!"

"I can't help it, my friend. It's all because of such fine and enticing beauties that stand before me," Miroku answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"You have been that way since grade school when you snuck into the girl's locker room," Sango bit out as she looked at the monk.

"HE DID WHAT! I'm so locking the bathroom and my room when I have to bathe or change clothes. I am **so** not wanting a peeping tom."

"What surprises me, Kagome is that he has not been arrested for that and groping girls' bottoms," Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome's blue eyes went wide in shock before she turned and faced him.

"You better not try that with me," Kagome warned as she gave Miroku a glare that said _'I will make sure you will not have kids with any woman you might marry'_.

Miroku took a step back with his hands up in surrender before watching the two girls vanish in to their room.

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Not my problem, monk, you thought Sango was bad after you groped her butt but do it to Kagome and you might end up in a hospital when she is through."

"Lady Kagome does not see to being a violent person."

"That, monk, is because no one has had a reason to see that side of her."

Inuyasha almost fell over in a fit of laughter seeing his friend turning pale from fear at the falsehood of his words. Shaking his head Inuyasha walked off back to his room.

"So Sango when are you and Miroku going to get together, I know you like him?"

"WHAT! Have you lost your marbles?! I would never date that pervert. He would be unfaithful to me."

"Really, Sango you don't really know unless you check and see if what you hear is true because not all of it is."

"I know that much, Kagome, so what about you? Are you going to ask Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see if he wants to go see wants to go see a move this Saturday…because it's Valentine's Day and it should be great."

"Oh, Kami, this Saturday is Valentine's day. So looks like it will be a double date then."

"That will be fine with me. I will have by best friend there."

"So what do plan on wearing then?"

"I have not gotten that far yet, I was thinking you, me, and the mall after we unpack."

"Good plan to me."

With plans in mind the two girls got busy unpacking and putting away.

**Time Skip to Saturday **

Both Kagome and Sango had been so busy getting ready for the date that they had almost lost track of time.

"Kagome we need to finish up before they think we're not going to ever come out."

"Fine, now come on then," Kagome agreed as she stepped out of the bathroom in a beautiful sweater that was just the right shade of pink and hugged her figure in the right places, followed up by a black knee length skirt with three hearts on the bottom that were pink and white that went well with the sweater she had on.

Sango looked Kagome over and gave a nod of approval of the outfit she had on.

"You also look great, Sango that rosy pink does a world of good for you, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, but what movie have you decided on?"

"I was thinking about Pitch perfect 2 but I'm not really sure we will see when we get there."

The two girls walked into the sitting room where the boys were waiting.

"Finally you're here, it took you long enough," Inuyasha complained with a huff. Kagome gave a shy smile knowing it was Inuyasha's way of being affectionate.

"We can leave now if you want; I know you want to see the newest movie that just came out."

With that everyone headed out to the movies. Kagome was the most excited for she had just found out that the Fifty Shades of Gray movie had just been released the day before, she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she had not realized that Miroku was pulling up in to the theater parking lot.

Sango shook Kagome from her thoughts as the car pulled to a stop.

"Come on, oh and so you know I'm paying for the movie."

"Yeah, yeah we know this. I want to go in."

The group of four made their way to the to the ticket booth and bought the tickets before heading to get the popcorn, drinks and other snacks.

Kagome noticed his silver ears twitch as she picked up some of the food and looked over at him.

"Hey, Kagome I will catch up with you and the others in the movie."

"Sure, don't be long; the move starts in five minutes."

"Okay."

Kagome shrugged and followed Sango and Miroku to get their seats.

"Kagome, you better hurry and go find Inuyasha. Fifty shades of Gray is about to start."

"I will be back as soon as I find him, Sango" Kagome replied as she took off and headed back to the lobby to try to find Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, it been so long, I was wondering when I was going to see my intended again."

Kagome froze hearing Inuyasha voice.

"Indeed it has been a long time, how have things been not been messing with anyone else?"

"No I have no reason to mess with any other woman; I have only hung out with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome"

"You have been hanging out with my cousin and have not tried to bed her, now that's a new one for you, Inu."

"That would be nasty to bed her. I do not see her in that way she is my best friend."

Kagome listened to the words fall from Inuyasha mouth and with every word her heart broke. Tears of hurt filled her eyes as she ripped the last ticket in half.

_He led me on… how could he? I did every to make him happy. _

Kagome stood there for a bit longer.

"I'm glad to hear that, Inu, that makes my Valentine's Day."

"That's good to hear, Kikyo, but I got to go catch up with my friends, I promised them I would watch it with them."

"Ok, Inu, I will see you after the movie then."

"I will text you the meeting place."

Kagome dropped the torn ticket and made her way to the exit not wanting to be around him or any one, she called a cab to come and pick her up from the movies. Once the car arrived she got in and vanished in to the cold snowy night.

**Back at the movie **

"Miroku, I wonder what taking Kagome so long she and Inuyasha should have been here by now."

"I don't know but the movie started twenty minutes ago."

Sango turned to look at the monk and spotted Inuyasha and moved to greet him.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

"I don't know I was with someone I had not seen in a long time the only thing I found was a torn ticket on the floor that had her scent on it"

"That's odd I will try to call her," Sango dialed Kagome's number before hitting send, after three rings a deep voice answers the phone.

"Hello?"

Sango, Miroku and, Inuyasha froze.

**I own nothing in this story except the plot, I do not make money off of it Character and fifty shades of gray belong to the writers/ creators. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I will try to have more chapters ready to be posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time _

_"That's odd I will try to call her," Sango dialed Kagome's number before hitting send, after three rings a deep voice answers the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_Sango, Miroku and, Inuyasha froze._

* * *

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the phone in horror. "W-What… Where is Kagome? Why do you have her phone?"

"So that is the woman's name, as for her phone, it was on the pavement."

"You bastard, what did you do to Kagome?!"

"_Half breed,_ you will refrain from calling me what I am not. That position is yours." Inuyasha glared at the phone that was in Sango's hand as he held back a growl of annoyance.

"S-Sesshomaru where is Kagome?"

"At the moment they are trying to unpin her leg from the crushed in car door." Sango almost dropped the phone that was in her hand in shock. Miroku took the phone to keep her from dropping it.

"What do you mean They are trying to get her leg unpinned?!"

"If you will refrain from speaking, _half breed,_ I will tell you what happened."

"Would you be so kind of you to tell us what happened to lady Kagome?"

"At least the monk as manners, you should learn from him. Now back to what's going on; my limo driver hit a patch of black ice causing us to slide through the light causing the limo to hit the back end of the cab which spun out before coming to a stop around a light pole."

Sango could hardly stand upon hearing what was said but a foreboding feeling was there that it had to do something with Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath as she tried to swallow the knot that was in her throat, "h-how badly injured is she?"

Sesshomaru heard the worry and fear in Sango's voice for her lifelong friend, "at the moment I do not know how badly she is injured. They are working to get her out of the car. I will call you back when they get her away from the scene and not a moment before." With that said Sesshomaru turned off the cell and put it in his pocket as he watched them pull the unconscious, almost lifeless, and bloody form from the now opened car. He kept his eyes on the woman was she was put on a stretcher with oxygen, IV's, and neck brace. To be honest, Sesshomaru was not sure what they had to do to get her stable before they could move her.

"Mr. Taisho, can you tell me what happed to cause this accident?"

"Hn. It was black ice my driver did not see it so when we hit it, the limo spun before rear-ending the cab. From what I saw, the cab driver tried to correct his mistake but not in time."

'_This is going to be a long night'_

**In the movie theater lobby**

* * *

Miroku held on to Sango as she shook in fear from what had just happened the fear of the possibly losing her child hood friend. "What would have made Kagome leave like this? She would never up and leave suddenly."

Miroku rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm the female, but not having very much luck, "I do not know, Sango, So until we get more information the only thing we can do is go back to the dorm and wait for Sesshomaru to give us information." Inuyasha watched Miroku trying to calm Sango the best he could. Without anyone knowing Inuyasha pulled out his cell.

To: Kikyo  
Keg's is heading 2 the hospital

To: Inu  
So my cuz finally lost it lol

To: Kikyo  
No, seriously she was in an accident. Sango called keg's # and fluffy answered.

To: Inu  
OMG! RLY how?

To Kikyo:  
IDK all I no is what fluffy told us. TTYL headin to the dorm.

To Inu:  
K.

Miroku helped Sango back to his car with Inuyasha trailing behind them. Something about InuYasha's behavior was not sitting right with her but she could not place her figure on it, so for now she was going to watch him. The three sat quietly on their ride back to the dorm the tension was so thick at the moment it could have been cut with a knife. Inuyasha almost jumped clean out of the roof of the care when he heard Miroku speak.

"This has been the best and worst valentine's I have ever seen, best because I got to spend time with the lovely Sango and the worst of it is we don't know Kagome's condition."

"It has been great up until now that I will agree to."

"Keh, I do not see what is so special about today"

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha with slightly puffy red eyes from silent tears. "Inuyasha do you understand what Valentines means to us?"

"Pfft, not really."

Miroku backed away from Sango when Inuyasha made that statement and gulped. "You're telling me in all the years you lived and not one time did you observe the human culture?!"

"I have no reason to observe Valentines days when I have an Intended." InuYasha's ears laid flat to his head as he watched Sango's face expression darken. Instinctively he took a step back and swallowed hard.

"Now I understand why kagome left… You insensitive jerk all this time you had an intended and not once, not once tell anyone, let alone her! YOU CRUSHED all her hopes, not to mention you led her on for how many years! you better pray to the kami's that she lives from this or you're going to have a living hell!" Sango looked at Inuyasha with anger flashing through her eyes as she turned sharply on her heels and walked in to her dorm room and slammed the door so hard that the door frame shook.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with confusion. "What did I do wrong? Kikyo and I have been intended for the last four years it was to be a surprise for Kagome and her family."

"That, my friend is what you do not do, especially when your dating the cousin of your friend, and if I'm correct you just destroyed what little friendship that they had as well as the trust Kagome had in you."

"I did nothing to her so I don't know what you're getting at!"

"Then you are indeed a fool, Inuyasha. The whole time you have been around Kagome you were giving her the impression you were interested in her, not to mention you chased off any males that approached her in attempts to ask her out."

"So what does that…" It finally dawned on Inuyasha the point that was trying to get across to him.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's family comes from a long and power line of monks and mikos, so the knowledge of that has been passed down to her. So it's up to you to fix the friendship between the two of you." With that said Miroku sat down and turned on the TV to see the car crash and the news reporting on it, turning up the volume so Sango could hear.

At the Hospital and 8 hours after surgery

'_Oh my head… why does it feel like I was hit by a bus?' _Kagome cracked her eyes open as she looked up at the solid white ceiling tiles then a beeping sound of the heart monitor and oxygen that filled her nose.

"Miss Higurashi?! Your awake, we were not expecting you awaken for a few hours to a day!"

Kagome looked at the voice it was clean the nurse was clearly shocked and she was very confused on what she meant. "What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You were involved in a horrible car accident that was caused by another car sliding on black ice and slamming into your cab you're lucky to be alive from what I've heard."

Kagome nodded at the woman before looking around the room before noticing her leg was wrapped up tightly. "I don't remember what happened except one moment I was leaving the theater to go to my dorm to pack up my stuff when I get there."

"Well there is a young man outside the door on the phone who has been waiting on you to awaken."

"Oh, may I ask his name?"

"I can't say, he wants to speak to you personally so you can ask him once he comes in." The nurse gave kagome a soft smile before opening her door and walking out. Not even a minute later the silver haired male walked in.

"So you're the one the nurse told me about. What was it you wished to say Mr. …?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho, and yes, I did wish to speak to you since it was my limo that put you here."

"Mr. Taisho you did not put me here Inuyasha did. If he had not led me on with false hope I would have never gotten in the cab to start with."

"Your family has been informed as well as the slayer, monk, half breed and his Intended. I must ask you to please call me Sesshomaru. Mr. Taisho is my father." Kagome's eyes turned to cold stormy blue at the mention of Inuyasha and Kikyo coming here. Sesshomaru almost smirked at the glare that rivaled his. _'You angered the wrong miko, half breed and pay back is going to be hell for you!' _Sesshomaru came from his inner musing to look at the female that laid before him in bed. "Since it is my fault you were hurt I have paid your hospital bill as well as any future therapy sessions and medication that will be needed in your recovery."

"My recovery will be a swift one. I will be out of here within a few weeks."

"What will you do after that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It was a thought that came to mind when I saw you were a student that was out on Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's… Yeah right," she scoffed, "what a waste, it is nothing but a stupid holiday that is worthless; I no longer see the point,"

"Well, your family and friends are here to see you."

"Just so you know, my mom, grandfather, brother, Sango Miroku and you are the only ones able to come through that door."

"I will leave you to speak to your family." With that said Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door only to be greeted by a tearful mother, brother, and best girlfriend while her grandfather and Miroku stood back and watched. Only InuYasha and Kikyo were rejected by her barrier.

"Kagome, you scared us half to death once we all got the news you were in a car accident. We all feared the worst."

"Well it will be a while before I get back on my feet."

"Sweetheart, why are you not letting Inuyasha and Kikyo in?"

"Oh so he did not tell you either, well here are some facts; one, he led me on when he was intended to my dear cousin and never told me a word about it, then expected me to be okay with it… Well guess what, I'm NOT! I will not be a consolation prize or toy. I wasted all that time!" Kagome took a deep breath to keep from breaking down as she saw the shock on her mother's face.

The group heard a loud crack followed by the loud yelp and profanity from the hanyo. Kagome did not even bat an eyelash in pity, but her eyes turned to the door to see Sesshomaru walk in and shut the door as calmly as he could. "The half breed is a complete disgrace and a fool."

"That's not too hard to see."

"That is not what I was referring to, Miko; he was referring you becoming his second…"

Kagome's facial expression darkened at the words of being second. "I will not **degrade **myself nor will I be second place to anyone! "I will be **THE **only one in the relationship and that asshole knew that!" Sesshomaru just shook his head at his brother's actions; the half-breed should have known that Kagome was not like that whore he was intended to. "Sango, Miroku, I hope you know I'm not going to put up with that any longer and I hope you understand."

"I, for one, am not going to blame you." Miroku said nothing only nodding in agreement and fear of getting hit in this atmosphere. Kagome discussed what she needed with the ones in her room before visiting hours were up and came up with her transferring her to another college. Sango left with Miroku to go and retrieve Kagome's stuff from the dorm.

Thing will not be same for the three friend when the meet again in the near future.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. But now I have a question for you my fellow reader. Should Shippo be Kagome's birth child or adopted? So yes Rin, Shippo and Jaken will be join the story in the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you all can tell the difference

'' _= Thoughts_

"_Sesshomaru's beast" _

**_Four years ago with Sesshomaru_**

"Sesshomaru, I have made the decision to have a school built to show that our company is interested in the next generations of both humans and demons."

"Then where will the funds come from for its upkeep?"

"The funds will come directly from this corp. So that it will be kept well equipped and up to date on information, technology, as well as the best teachers. It will take a while for the school to be built but will provide the best."

Sesshomaru looked at his father an sighed knowing his father had already made up his mind on this subject, no matter how much he tried to convince him otherwise, "do as you wish." Sesshomaru turned and left his father's office to get back to his own, hoping he would not have to see his secretary. Just the thought of the woman-scratch that she is not a woman-she is a whore. _'The bitch has been mated a year and still continues to make advances on my person. I do not see anything about her that is mating material and the horrible smelling perfume and skimpy clothing is just down right revolting.'_ Just the thought of her made Sesshomaru want to vomit but he kept his emotionless mask in place as he reached his office.

"Sesshomaru, there you are. I was wondering when you would be back… I was wondering if you cared to share my lunch."

Sesshomaru held back the bile that rose in his throat as he heard her attempt to seduce him when her voice sounded so horrible. He never even got a reply out of his mouth when he felt her press her breasts in to his back. Sadly, she was trying too hard to entice him in to taking her; which he would not do even if she was the last female on Earth.

"No, I will not be sharing your lunch I have my own."

"Even better, we can share yours." What the woman thought was a seductive purr sounded like a half strangled cat to his ears.

"No"

"Then whose lunch will you be sharing, mine or yours?"

"Listen carefully, for I will only say this once. I will not share my lunch with you and you will eat your lunch at your desk is that clear?!"

"Then how am I to get to know what a sexy beast my boss is?" The woman was trying her hardest to get him in her bed. Sesshomaru pulled away from her touch.

"If you do not stop your poor attempts to seduce me, you will be finding work elsewhere."

Sesshomaru watched the woman's facial expressions change from shocked to anger which easily told him that she was not used to getting rejected. He turned and walked into his office and shut the door.

**With Kagome (still the past)**

Kagome had finished her doctorates degree in teaching thanks to special testing and studding hard. Now she was working on her business degree so she could one day open her own daycare. _'Only four more semesters and I will have a bachelor's degree in business, oh how I can't wait to get started in this new chapter of my life. HA beat that, Inubaka! I will make you pay!'_ Kagome was so in her musing that she had not realized that she had made a few wrong turns which landed her in front of a large orphanage. Kagome was pulled out of her musing suddenly when she realized that she was not at her new apartment.

"Where in the seven levels of hell am I?"

She looked around before walking up the steps to heard two people arguing. "This Kit is nothing but a problem, no wonder no one wants the little brat!"

"He lost both his parents at a young age when he needed them the most; this place has offered him the best care we could give."

Kagome was just walking through the door when she heard a loud **_Smack_** followed by the cry of a hurting and terrified child. Kagome's anger spiked when her maternal instincts kicked in to overdrive as she made her way to the crying child just in time to see the couple walking out of the office followed by an elderly woman holding the crying child. The cocky demon couple walked toward her expecting her to move out of there way but Kagome made no intention on straying from the path she was on. The couple flared there yoki at her to intimidate her into moving but was shocked when they felt her powerful reiki brush against them roughly causing them to shy away from her.

"May I see the child please?" She looked at the elderly woman who still held the crying child in her arms.

"Why child?"

"Only demon like the ones that just left could be so ill-equipped to handle a child. It takes time and patience to work with a child of his nature. Yes, from what I can sense in his aura, he is a very hyper and mischievous kit who would be willing to play pranks on anyone given the chance, so he needs a firm but tender loving hand."

"Ye are also a miko of great potential, why would ye be here in all places?"

"I care not of my heritage and I don't know the reason I am here, only the kamis' know but I wish to see the child you hold in your arms."

The elderly woman nodded and handed over the crying toddler and watched to see what the young woman would do. Kagome looked down at the flaming red hair and emerald green eyes as she scanned over his face seeing a nasty blackish-blue bruise forming from the unnecessary hit. Silently, she raised her hand and let it glow a soft blue and reached to touch the bruise. She watched him as fear flashed through his eyes as her glowing hand gently cress his cheek allowing her reiki to remove the pain and the blackish-blue bruise. The child looked up, the confusion was plain as day in his eyes. Kagome ran her hand gently over his face removing any leftover tears.

"There, that looks much better."

"Ye are different from other miko's that have come here."

Kagome looked at her with confusion as she gently rocked the kit in her harms in a soothing manner. "How am I different? I am not special."

"Ye are different because most miko's who come in here search out other girls with reiki and completely disregard the demon children."

"I don't care who their parents are or what their heritage is, it's not right to harm, hurt a child, or ignore them. They need the same treatment that humans get, there are good and bad of any race."

"That child, is why ye are different, you see both sides not just one."

"My mom and late dad always said that just because they are different color, race or heritage, it makes no difference and that no one is perfect; there are some flaws with them."

"Ye have wise parents to teach you to not discriminate others." Kagome smile at the elderly woman before looking down at the kit again who was now sound asleep and holding fast to her.

"Oh I forgot my manners, I am Higurashi Kagome."

"Ye are a Higurashi!"

"Have you heard of that name before?"

"Aye, I have and what I have learned of them, ye child come from the longest line of monks and mikos since they started keeping record. There was rumored that some were demon blood got in to the family line for they were some of the best and most powerful monks and mikos."

"I have not heard about demon being in our line but I do not care."

"Well ye come from a much honored line child, and ye can call me Kaede."

"Well thank you, Kaede so about this little one here what do I need to do to adopt this adorable little kit."

"Follow me, Child and I will show you." Kagome smiled as she followed the elderly woman before her.

**Now in the present time**

Kagome smiled as she watched the now seven year old boy she adopted four years ago rushing to get ready to go to his return to his second grade class room after the unexpected long winter break. "Shippo, you need to get your books to the car, you know I have a job interview that I need to get to."

"Yes mama, but have you seen my shoes I can't seem to find them?"

"They should be by the door like they always are."

"Thanks, and I'm coming." Kagome smiled as she placed the last bit of food on the table before turning away to get the steaming water off the stove to make the tea.

Shippo zipped around to get to his seat before his mother finished fixing the tea for them. "Shippo, what have I told you about that."

"Dang it, I thought I hid my entire aura from you this time."

"You're improving but you still need to work on it but please do not do it again. I could have easily turned as you zipped by me and spilled hot tea all over you." Kagome turned to look at him and saw him using his puppy face.

"Yes mama." The two ate in a quick and timely manner to get where they needed without either being late.

"Shippo, I will be back to pick you up on time if I get finished early. If not you know you go to Kaede's."

"Yes mama." Kagome smiled down at her son as she washed up the last dish and put it on the drying rack.

"Ok, Shippo, get your stuff it's time to leave." They were both out the door and to the car, heading to their destinations in a calm and timely manner. Kagome smiled, so glad that she left when she did or she would have never adopted Shippo or finished her classes but there was a price to pay. When she left she had little contact with any one including her own mother, and no one knew where she was or about Shippo.

"Ok Shippo we are here, give me a kiss and behave in class I do not want to punish you about your trick playing on the teacher(s)."

"Aww, then how am I to have fun?"

"Shippo, I know you're a kitsune but you need knowledge to be a great demon one day. That's why I pay big money for you to come here, plus if you do well here, I can send you to any school you want, to learn advance tricks and illusions."

"I know, mama but it's so hard to stay focused when I'm bored out of my mind."

"I know, my little trickster, now hurry up, you do not need to be late."

"Fine." She smiled and kissed his forehead as he hopped out of the car and headed to the large school building. Once he made it in Kagome pulled off heading toward the main headquarters of SIT BOY retail industries that included pet supplies to clothing. Kagome slowed to stop at a stop light and briefly glanced at business letter that had been sent to her as a job offer because of her skills in teaching and business before looking back up. "I have a feeling something is going to happen." It was not long before she arrived at the company, taking a deep breath she checked her makeup and hair before getting out with the letter, résumé just in case, and some other paper work before she got out. With a light sight she took a deep breath before going in to her professional business mood as she made her way in to the building.

"Good morning Ma'am what can I do for you?"

"Good morning to you too, I received this letter a few days ago requesting a meeting with a Mr. T. Taisho at ten forty five today."

"May I see the letter you received? I want to make sure it authentic. It's a mandatory now because of people both human and demon have been making fake copies trying to get a high position that was unavailable or they were unqualified. I hope you do understand?"

"I completely understand that and I have no problem with showing it to you, if it were me I would try to find some form of paper or something that could be used to identify if it's a real or fake." Kagome opened the folder and pulled out the letter and handed it over to the woman behind the desk. She waited patiently to get the letter back.

"It looks authentic but I will double check, you may have a seat and I will let you know." Kagome nodded and took a seat while the woman went about getting the information she needed. Placing the files in her lap she began to look through them and placed them in order in hopes of waiting some time without being bored, to be honest she had lost track of time until the woman came over to her.

"Miss, Mr. Taishō said that it is a possibility, he also wants to see it for himself so he instructed me to send you up his office on the ninety-eight floor."

"If that is what he wants, I see no harm in speaking with him; I also thank you for your help." Kagome placed her papers back in to the folder and stood heading to the elevator hoping this was some sort of mix up or something. Carefully making sure she had everything as she rode up to the ninety-eight. Kagome jump when she heard the elevator ding when she arrived to the top floor and stepped off. Looking around to see if she could figure out where his office was.

"Damn Kikyo you look hot, you know I have wanted to try screwing a co- worker in the office."

Kagome went wide eyed before narrowing them to slits. "What did you say?"

"You heard me bitch now get to my office so I can fuck you."

"Like hell I will, and I'm NOT your bitch!" Kagome gasped when she felt one of Inuyasha's arms snake around her breast while the other ran up her skirt to her inner thigh.

"Kikyo stop playing hard to get, I know you want this." Without a second thought, Kagome slammed her two and a half inch T-strapped heels in to his shoe in hopes of getting him to let her go which worked somewhat, he still had his hands around her waist. Twisting around she slammed the heel in to his the middle of his the pants knowing full and well she could have permanently damaged his '_family jewels_'.

"SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with cold blue eyes as he held himself on his nether region. For one, I'm not my dumb ass cousin and two; I do not want you touching me."

Inuyasha stared up at the girl no woman before him, "K-Kagome?"

"Damn right, now if you don't mind I have an appointment to get to."

"Where have you been for the last four years? No one has heard a word from you. We have been so worried."

"Where I have been is none of your concern. I am a grown woman that can take care of myself."

Inuyasha held back a pained groan as he stood up and looked Kagome in the eyes. "I have been trying to get ahold of you for a long time, because you signed a contact with me."

"A contract? What was it about?"

"You owe me an heir."

"I owe you nothing Inuyasha. You have a mate; it's her job to give you one not mine."

"Kikyo can't give me one; she is barren and the contract you signed gives me the right to get one from you."

Kagome gave a cruel knowing smile as she stare in to his golden eyes with cold blue ones. "I read the contract and it said that I would give you an heir if I became your first mate and only mate, and since I'm not your First mate, that contract is nulled, which means I owe you nothing."

"I had another contract drawn up just for that reason and you are to sign it and become my second mate like you were supposed to four years ago."

"There is nothing I'm going to sign and I am NOT going to be your second mate, not in this life time and not in the next. I gave you a chance and you blew it." Kagome turned and started walking away looking for some sort of sign that could help her find T, Taisho.

"Don't you walk away from me bitch you are mine." Kagome took a deep breath and pumped reiki in to the toe of her T-strapped heel before she turned and kicked him as hard as she could in the balls. The Inu hanyo dropped to the floor with a painful **thud**.

"I thought you would have changed into someone I would want to be friends with again but looks like I was wrong, and I'm telling you this now if you go not leave me, my son or family alone I will have you in court DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Inuyasha groaned from his spot on the floor as he held his balls in pain. Kagome straightened herself to look presentable and walked away from the hanyo. It had not been long since she had left groaning Hanyo on the floor when she bumped in to his older half-brother Sesshomaru.

Sadly Sesshomaru failed to pay attention to who was before him before the thought left his mouth. "Harlot get back to work I will not tell you again if I do you are fired and I do not care what father will say."

Kagome finally lost it she turned around as she infused her reiki into her hand before she back handed him. "LET ME GET ONE THING STRAIGHT I'M NOT BITCH, HARLOT, SLUT, SKANK OR ANY OTHER DEGRADING NAME YOU CAN COME UP WITH! WHO EVER TOUGHT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER manners did a poor job! I am higurashi Kagome and no one else GOT IT! kagome turned and walked away from a shocked Inu yokai who just realized who he spoke to. Kagome walked for a bit looking for T. Taisho office. It was not long before she found the office door and knocked on it to be aloud entry.

"Come in."

Kagome took a deep breath to calm down before she entered into his office. "Mr. Taisho?"

"That is I, so what can I do for you Miss?"

"Higurashi Kagome, and the reason I'm here is because of a letter I received from your company a few days ago, I was hoping you did not send it to the wrong person."

"Take a seat, Miss. Higurashi so we can discuss this."

Kagome and Touga sat in his office discussing why the letter was sent to her. Kagome was surprised when she heard him say it was a job offer. "Mr. Taisho I thank you for the offer but I am going to have to say no."

To say Mr. Taisho was shocked was an understatement never in his long life had he heard someone say no to a job like this. "Why not Miss. Higurashi"

"What can this company offer me besides higher wages? I have a son to care for."

"You have a son?! But on here it says you're unmated."

"That's true I adopted him three years ago."

"Well he can be transferred to the new up to date and top of the line school where he can learn from the best teachers I can find."

"Well that would be great but there is one problem. I would have to move from my current home not to mention it would make it harder for me to help and visit with the children of the orphanage where I adopted my son."

"I was not aware that there was an orphanage anywhere in the city."

"Yes there is and its fifteen minutes from my home but if I'm forced to move it will be an hour drive there and back. I have been donating money, food and what clothing I can gather to help keep that place afloat and poor Kaede has had it hard because she has no help until I came along."

"What is the name of this orphanage?"

"I'm not quite sure but I can give you an address if you wish to see go there yourself." Toga nodded and handed her a pen and paper for the address of the orphanage, for he wanted to see for himself what she had been doing. Kagome gave a smile that soon faded by the sound of arguing outside the door.

"What in the world has gotten into him?"

"Well, I do."

Toga moved away sensing her reiki bubbling to the surface but watched on as Inuyasha barged in with a paper in hand. "You really are wanting to get slammed with court papers, I am not signing that damned paper, you made your choice and I have made mine I will be issuing you court paper as soon as I can call my layer!"

"Son, what is this about?"

"I'm offering her to be my second mate."

"And I have told you no! I will not be second to any one nor will I be a brood mare for you! You mated my cousin, leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha, leave Miss Higurashi alone. I'm sorry about this; maybe it will be better for us to discuss this at a later date if that is understandable."

"Oh that is perfectly fine by me, and I am letting you now, Mr. Taisho, if your son does not leave me alone about becoming his second mate, I will make sure that I make it near impossible for him to get out of prison."

"I can understand that, Miss. Higurashi and I will do my _best _to straighten him out."

"I will wait to hear from you, have a good day." Kagome stood and bowed in respect before taking her papers and placed them back in the folder before walking out of the room.

Toga turned and looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes before he held out his hand for the papers. "Hand me those Inuyasha… and you better give me a very good reason to why you had these drawn up." Inuyasha gulped as he handed him the contract as he put his thought together.

"It started back when Kikyo and I first got together way back in high school, a tenth grade year kikyo's family moved to another city… Kagome had to transfer to our high school with her friends Sango and Miroku after their school burned…" Toga watched his nervous son carefully when he took a shot breather before continuing. "So I started to hang around with them it was near the end of our senior year when I found out by accident that Kagome had had a huge crush on me but that was after I had marked Kikyo as my intended but I also did not know if I would see Kikyo again so I had a contract drawn up stating that Kagome would give me an heir and become my mate…" By the way Inuyasha was acting Toga could tell he was nervous. "Kikyo and kept in contact over the last few years of high school even though we did not see each other, then on Valentine's day four years ago, Kagome offered to take us all to the movies which she paid for. I ran in to Kikyo and some of her friends so I told Kagome I was going to see someone to go on in with the other. What I did not know is she came to find me too apparently to give me the movie ticket to get in, and must have over heard me talking to Kikyo and left in a taxi." Inuyasha took a breath, surprising himself on how he had not passed out from the lack of air. As the memories flashed through his mind

"What happened, Inuyasha?"

"Sango and Miroku both came back out after the move had started and asked me where Kagome was. I told them I had no clue that when I heard the sound of paper crunching under my shoe and saw ripped up ticket. Sango called her phone only to hear a male's voice which turned out to be Sesshomaru. From there you know the rest of what happened. Inuyasha looked at his father nervously as his ears twitched upon his head.

"Hn I wondered why the limo was so damaged since Sesshomaru did not give me all the fine details. Inuyasha you were dumb to give her false hopes, you could have at least told her you were seeing someone. That way she would have waited."

Toga shook his head sadly, letting his long silver hair tied in a high top knot sway back and forth.

"But I still thought she would have said yes to becoming second mate."

"Inuyasha are you really that dumb, Miss. Higurashi does not act or give off the submissive vibe. Kagome was either born or raised to take the alpha bitch role not the submissive bitch. Even I had to back off when you barged in here because an alpha bitch can be very dangerous no matter the species; so I am telling you now to drop all ideas of trying to take her as a second mate."

Inuyasha's pinned to his head when his father told him to stop all attempts to get Kagome. "Why should I stop?"

"For your own safety boy, she may have thought of you as her alpha at one point and would have said yes to being your first mate, but since you did not tell her you had an Intended, you broke her trust as a pack alpha so she sees you unfit to be her alpha. Other powerful males will seek her out to take her from you, which they can if they truly wanted. By what I could sense from moments ago, her reiki would remove your mating mark from her if it stuck at all, so think of what it would do in you tried to pup her… you would be right back where you were, with no heirs."

"Then I will seal her powers until I get a pup from her then."

"That would not work since her powers are continuing to grow. It will do you no good, so just go and adopt a child or embryo adoption at least. That way you could have an Heir with your blood at least." Toga caught the look in his sons face and looked at him and sighed. 'He is going to have to learn the hard way and I will not be helping him out of this situation.' Inuyasha looked at his dad trying to keep things going as smooth as possible. "Inuyasha, I'm warning you now if you do not back off on this you're on your own if you get into trouble. You will not spend your mother, mine or Sesshomaru's money to bail you out is that clear."

"I won't need anyone's help for I know I will get her as my second mate."

"Then reap what you sow. I am finished with this conversation." With that said Inuyasha walked out of the office forming a plan to force her in to being his mate.

…

Kagome took a deep breath as she drove toward the school to pick up her son for the day as her mind wandered back to Inuyasha. 'I know he is going to do something and I'm going to be ready for it; for one I need to talk to my lawyer for a restraining order and stalking charges.'

Kagome soon pulled in front of the school with the windows rolled down just as Shippo came running out of the school. "MAMA, MAMA look what I found when I was playing outside today, I don't know what type of creature it is but it was crying and the teacher told me I could bring it into her office until you picked me up."

"When we get home we will give it a bath to see if we can figure out what it is before we feed it."

"Ok I have it wrapped up in my jacket to keep it warm from the storm earlier so it might need to be washed"

"That's fine come on let's get home to see what we can do for what you found."

Kagome looked on the review as her son rubbed his jacket to keep the little creature warm, before turning her attention back to the rode ahead to make sure they got there safely. "Mama once we get it cleaned up will you be able to tell what it is?"

"I hope so if not we can take it to SIT BOY to see if they can tell us what it is."

Shippo went quiet for a moment as he watched the poor thing shivering. "Can we keep it if it's not dangerous?"

"We will see when the time comes, for now we need to get it cleaned up so go on in and I will bring your school bag in." Kagome watched Shippo's face brighten up before he hopped out of the car the moment it came to a complete stop and headed into the house. Kagome shook her head as she got out of the car and turned back to grab her papers and his bag before heading in.

"Shippo, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen trying to figure out what it will eat."

"Come on, I want you to help me give it a warm bath to help it warm up a bit and maybe get some of its strength back."

"Coming." Kagome listened as she heard her son's feet hitting the wooden flooring as he drew near the bathroom.

"Mama what do we need to clean it up."

"Well we need shampoo, towels to clean it while disinfectant, salve and bandages are to clean and help heal any injuries it might have." Shippo nodded as he went to get what his mother had asked for as she drew up was warm bath. Kagome gently lifted the creature in to the warm water when she heard a purr like growl of pleasure.

After twenty minutes of washing all dirt, blood and grime Kagome and Shippo are finally able to see what it was.

"Mama what is it?"

"It's an Inumata or a two tailed dog."

"WOW that's cool."

"There are certain breeds that are rare for they carry a particular gene that makes them different." Kagome looked at Shippo as she lifted the black bundle of fur out of the water and began to dry it with soft gentle circles with the towel.

Shippo watched as his mother removed the towel from the puppy sized Inumata before them and saw a black with platinum marking.

"Mama Look, it has black with whitish looking marks."

Kagome looked down to see what her son was talking about and sure enough there were white looking marks that stood out against the black.

"Well looks like we will be taking him to the local vet to see if it has an owner before we can try to keep the Inumata. That also means if it has no owners we will be going to the pet store for supplies."

"Yeah we are going to SIT BOY for pet supplies!"

Kagome shook her head as she stood up and cleaned up the mess before taking the Inumata to the kitchen to feed all three of them before it was time for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know I have not posted on this story for a while I have lost inspiration but now it has come back to me with full force and with fresh new ideas I will tell you I was originally going to have Kagome work for the Taisho's business called SIT BOY but that idea flow out the and a better one popped in. I also went back and read the last chapter and oh man I did not know I could be that cruel to InuYasha and for those out there who are InuYasha lovers out their sorry I plan on having a field day with him and Kikyo.

**…** = large time skip  
… = small time skip

Kagome got a surprise of her life the very next morning when Shippo jumped on to the bed with the Inumanta yapping loudly right behind him.

"Shippo it's too early for this. Go back to bed."

"But mama, you said we were going to the pet shop to pick up all the supplies for our new family member, and I'm already to go."

"Have you chosen a name for the pup yet?"

"No I haven't… but I was wondering if I could look at some names online for him while you are getting ready."

"I don't see why not, just make it quick." she said with a nod of her head before turning back to her room to get dressed for the day. With a stifled yawn, she pulled on her favorite white tiger tank top that hugged her figure in all the right places and a pair of black boot cut skinny jeans that hugged her hips perfectly.

A sweet sigh escaped her lips as she walked in to the bathroom to fix her long wavy hair. With some ease, she pulled her long raven black hair up in to a high ponytail before applying a little makeup.

"I will grab a cup of coffee before we lave; if you have not acquired anything to eat you better do it now or you have to wait for lunch to get it" she called from the bathroom door before she walked out toward her small kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Mama how does the name Seiran sound to you?"

"It's a nice sounding name. It also means elegant or graceful and he looks like an elegant Inumata."

"That's what I was thinking as well, and no thanks mom I grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and some juice for the road."

"Just wanting to make sure."

Kagome smiled as she poured her thermos full of her favorite coffee and creamy chocolate creamer before screwing the lid on as she headed to get her keys and purse.

"Alright Seiran lets go I can't wait to get some stuff to get you all cleaned up and make you look even better." He whispered to the Inumata as he lifted him in to his arms he raced to his mother's car and hopped in to his booster seat and buckled up.

Kagome smiled as she walked out of her house and locking the door as she goes. With a smile on her face she takes a seat on the driver's side before cranking up her car and pulling out heading towards the vets first.

The drive was a quite other than Shippo wolfing down his breakfast and juice box before they had arrived to the first stop light.

**…**

Kagome smiled as she finished off the las bit of her coffee just as they pulled in to the parking lot of SIT BOY's Pet Vet and Supplies. She knew about this building since she was a child in fact this is the same place that she got Buyo the one third demon cat that she got as a child that still lived with her mother and little brother in the shrine.

"All right Shippo and Seiran time to get out "she said as she unbuckled and slid out if the car door before turning to wait on her two passengers who were eagerly trying to get out to go in.

Once out they headed in and to the back where the vet's office was stationed.

"It's been a long-time child last time I saw you in here was when you got your cat Buyo about eighteen years ago, how have you be… oh I see you now have a son of your own bringing him to get his first pet then" an old worn but gentle voice filled the air catching and suppressing Kagome and scaring Shippo and Seiran.

"OH! Kaede it's so good to see you're look good in your golden age."

"Thank you, Kagome, you are still kind as you ever were so that can I do for you and your son."

"I was here to see if this little guy had an owner and if not get him checked over as well as getting supplies to keep him going." she said as she looked over at the black and platinum inu mata then to her son.

Kaede looked down at the mata with a light smile before leading them back to hear her husband was located.

"Totosai look who is here." Kaede called just before reaching the vets office door.

*THUD ... CRASH ... Ting ting ting tin...*

"Mama he ok?"

"I have no clue Shippo I know Totosai was clumsy but this tops it all... last time I was here he was stepping on squeaky toys or were those glued on there by your grandkids Kaede."

Kaede looked at Kagome with her one good eye before they spoke " they thought they would play jokes on him to see that happened. it ended with him being chased by pups and the shoes chewed up..."

Kagome looked over at her with a light smile on her face as they stood there for a moment before Totosai walked out like nothing ever happen.

"Kagome, my girl," he said happily as he hugged her, "what brings you here?"

"I am here to have this mata checked out to see if he has an owner or not."

"I can get that done in no time. Where is it?" she said scanning around looking for the large breed of mata.

Shippo started snickering before looking up at his mother who was also trying to hide her snickering before pointing toward the pup that was wagging his tail as he looked up at the vet.

"That's him" Kagome and Shippo said at the same time.

nodding Totosai looked down before picking the pup up and heading in to the office to start his work, leaving them to their own device.

...

After a few hours Totosai walked out with the mata following behind him but soon bolted over to Shippo in happy yelps seeing Shippo holding a few inu mata items.

"So, what is your report " Kagome asked as she sees the mata running at Shippo.

"I could not fanny any missing or stolen mata matching his description so he is now registered under your names with and id chip and number for when he gets lots and brought to any vet office he can be returned to you."

"Thank you so much now I can go pay for all the must need items before we can head out."

Nodding Kagome headed toward the check out with everything they had picked out while Totosai was busy.

"Kagome, you need to come by the orphanage more offer so we can catch up since I'm only here for a bit…." Kaede never finished her line of thought when the doorbell opened signaling someone was coming in. No one inside the store could see who came in since the shelves were blocking there view at that moment only Shippo's whimpering caught her attention.

"It stinks mama" he whimpered as he hopped up in to her arms barring his nose in to her chest as she heard heals clicked against the tile flooring. Leaning down she clipped a collar and leash around the inumata's neck to be on the safe side as she heard voices that she knew all too well.

"I can't believe he actually thought that copy was me, I am way hotter. Then she tried to steal my fiancée when I was away what kind of a woman does that?" the voice asked.

"The kind that do that are whores that are desperate and did you not mention that your mate is trying to take her as his second because you are 'unable' to have any" a voice replied.

"It's not that I am unable it that I choose not to put stretch marks on my beautiful body I am a top ranked model out there let her give him an heir so her body can be even uglier than it is now what do I care." The voice cruelly laughed just as they turned were Kagome, Shippo, Seiran, and Kaede all stood looking at them as they approached.

Kagura pretended to lower her voice as she spoke to Kikyo "well speak of the devil and she will appear… oh look Kikyo she has a son so I do not see why she is not throwing herself at you mates feet now since she already as one child by someone else." At that both women started laughing making their makeup caked faced looked like they are about to crack when kagome turned back to face Kaede to keep from making a rude gesture or comment.

"I think this will cover all the bills for Seiran and his supplies" Kagome said as she pulled out thirty-five thousand yins and was about to hand it over to Kaede when another hand shot past her shoving the money in her hand away from the counter.

"Here my dear cousin let me pay for that, since you will soon be living with my mate and I." Kikyo said in a catty tone.

Kagome took the check and looked it over before Ripping it in to peace's before handing the once six million yen back over to Kikyo without thinking twice about it.

"Sorry Kikyo, but I do not take money from people like you it looks like I am taking being propositioned for something and I so not need your money I have enough to live off comfortably for the next few years."

Kikyo looked at her cousin in shock as the ripped-up check fell into her hand and scattered to the tile as she tries to hide her shock.

"So, my dear cousin, who's the father of your _cute _son."

"To be completely truthful it really is none of either of your business but I do not know who his father is."

"So, in other words you got _drunk off your ass _and _got knocked up_ with a kitsune bastard kit, oh that's **priceless **the goodie two-shoes **_shames _**her family." Kagura said in a mocking tone.

Kagome went ridged in anger as her restrained miko aura lashed out as she turned to face Kagura as her son whimpered again and held tighter to her as Seiran started to growl at the two women.

"Well it seems you have never changed, always thinking you know something when you don't, I adopted when he was three so I do not **_know_** his father or his mother because he did not wish to discuss it so I will not push him until he is ready. So where ever you got the idea that he was a bastard child can kiss my ass" Kagome hissed in anger as she tried to restrain her aura to keep it from purifying the wind witch where she stood while she handed Kaede the money for the dog supplies.

"Well that's not what the press will be saying when InuYasha takes you as his second"

"Who says I will be his second he demanded I be his second when I went into a meeting with his father a few days ago, and guess what I put him on the floor. Oh, here is a fun fact for you Kikyo if your mate keeps being persistent I will make it a permeant reality that he will never have pups with any female as well as slapping both of you with the best restraining order there is for half demon's, demons and humans alike."

"Oh, now I find that funny last time I check your miko rank was three hundred seventy which means your aura is almost equal to that of a standard human while my miko rank is fifteenth." Kikyo said ignoring the restraining order part.

"It seems you have not checked the rankings in the last two years it's been changed your no longer ranked fifteenth."

Kikyo's eyes lit up at the thought of getting a higher rank as she looked at Kaede and Kagome then pulled out her galaxy 6 phone from her purse and went to the Miko registry association or the MRA and began to scan it looking for her name. After a few minutes, she found her name and rank.

"WHAT?! What do you mean my rank had dropped to fifty?!" Kikyo hissed in anger as she saw her photo id, name, job and where she studied.

"It dropped because you are now mated to InuYasha which decreased you miko abilities and it dropped again since you have not been practicing your miko training but instead modeling." Kagome said as she gathered some of the bags in to her hands as she was preparing to leave the pet store while Seiran picked up some of the lighter back in to his jaws.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome before a sly smile crossed her face. "If I dropped rank that means you are no longer even making the MRA finally my time to shine as a miko."

"Actually, scroll all the way to the bottom since the registry shows the lowest rank first to the highest rank." Kagome Replied calmly as she shifted Shippo to a comfortable position.

Kagome watched Kikyo as she reached the top rankings, rank three belonged to Mika Sheng second belonged to Kei Shu and first Belonged to Midoriko MiLing the Head master of Shikon university. Kikyo soon saw Kagome was also ranked first and was the youngest on record to be ranked first and was also attending Shikon university.

"How the hell did you get the top ranking and how in hell did get in to Shikon university?! It's the top college university for mikos and a damn near impossible to get into! I applied to get in several times and got denied every time you had to have slept with someone to get in.

"I did not sleep with anyone since it's an all-girls college. The reason was because I lost control over my miko abilities when the sealing spell broke releasing all my aura in violent waves after the accident four years ago, so, I did not apply because I want to it was because I had to learn to control my vast reiki. I had been planning to go to Tokyo university but my plains had to change unless I wanted to wipe out a large group of demons…

Ok Kaede I will be seeing you later" Kagome replied as she started walking toward the door.

Just as she reached for the door she since something heading toward her, throwing up a powerful barrier just in time to stop a wind blade from landing a critical hit on her person. Kagome opened the door and walking out as if nothing happened.

"we are out and heading home so let get you buckled in so we can get Seiran settled in his forever home." Kagome cooed to her son to get him to let go so she could drive home.

**… **

Kagome smiled as she pulled in to her drive way and parked her car. She turned to look in to the back seat only to see her son sleeping holding on to Seiran as if he was about to disappear from there life. Shaking her head, she turned the car off and unbuckled before she got out of the car. Closing the door softly she opened the back seat and leaned in and unbuckled her son before she slowly pried his fingers from Seiran collar and fur so she could carry him into the house.

"Seiran can you guard the groceries? I need to get Shippo to bed so he can finish his nap" Kagome asked the inu that was sitting in the car wagging his tail.

Cocking his head to the side he hopped on to the seat and turned to face the front before become statue like. Kagome giggled softly at the image he gave.

"If I did not know any better I would swear you were a stuffed animal" she teased before grabbing her keys and heading to the door to unlock it. Once inside she headed straight for Shippo's bed room to place him on the bed to hurry back out to the car to relieve Seiran from his guard duty. Once she made sure he was tucked in she headed back out.

Reaching the car, she gave Seiran a gentle pat and motioned for him to go on in the house or go to the yard if he needed. Without giving her a second glance he hopped out of the car and her way and went to the open door and waited for her.

Kagome shook her head as she grabbed some of the bag and headed on to the house only to return a few minutes later to get the last few bags to take in. setting them on the ground she closed the car door and locked them before picking the bags back up and returning inside with Seiran at her heals.

Looking at the clock on the stove that read 1:15 pm then turned to start putting the dog shampoo, conditioner, into the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom then going back to the kitchen and began to put the rest away. When Kagome came to the dog food she headed small food pantry and placing it and shutting the door before turning to Seiran.

"ok you get to choose where your bed goes." She said knowing he understood her. She watched him bold straight down the hall toward the wash room and sat down and waited for Kagome to follow.

Kagome grinned as she picked up his bed and followed him down the hall toward the wash room. She looked down at him as he wagging his tail. Laughing lightly, she placed the bed on the floor to see what he would do with it.

Seiran pushed the bed to where he could just see around the corner to see both the front and back door before flopping down with a blissful sigh.

Shaking her head, she turned away she walked back to the kitchen to get dinner started after having a horrible run in with her cousin and her evil best friend kagura who is mated to Naraku the creepy spider half de. Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts she walked down the hall to Shippo's room and incased it in a scent and sound barrier so anything she cooked or did would not wake him up before heading back to the kitchen to begin.

Kagome thought for a moment on which of Shippo's favorite dishes would like tapping her finger she walked over to a hand-crafted recipe box sitting on the counter top and began to flip through some of her old family recipes to see which one would work. Her hand stilled over homemade Gyoza Ramen. Smiling she pulled it out and placed it in a recipe stand so it would not get buried under the ingrediencies she was going to need before she gathered them she pulled on her apron. Turning to face the fridge she opened the doors and began to pull out pork followed by freshly picked nira chives, green onions and cabbage. dinger soy sauce and sesame oil was pulled out of the pantry. Knowing that it was going to take a while so she would need to grind the pork first then fix the vegetable.

...

After an hour kagome pulled out the last dumpling and placed it on the pile of cooling ones before cleaning up some of the dishes and pithing them away leaving only a pot to cook the ramen in. Kagome whipped her hands on her apron that was now covered in dough, flour, meat. and a few other things from the cooking.

"What are you doing mama?" said a sleep filled voice from behind her by the sound of sniffing.

"EEEKKKK!" was all that was heard from Kagome as she dropped the chop sticks she was using to test the ramen.

"Sorry mama I was not trying to scare" Shippo said as he giggled as he walked over to the counter to see what smelled so good.

Placing a hand over her heart as she turned to her son. "Its fine, but I am seriously going to put a bell on you so you can't scare me." She teased as she looked dawn at him.

Shippo looked up with horror written across his face at the thought of bells hanging off him and ring every time he moved.

"please don't… what are you cooking" he said as he was the steamy dumplings on the plate.

"I am finishing up Gyoza Ramen I found the recipe and thought it would be good."

"It smells good when can we eat?"

"It's almost finished go get cleaned up and it will be ready when you get back."

"Yes ma'am" he called as he raced down the hall to the bath room.

Kagome laughed as she fixed two bowls and placed them on the table where the dumplings on either side of the dumplings followed by two cups of fresh tea before heading to the pantry to fix Seiran his bowl of food.

"OK you two dinner is ready" Kagome called as she placed the Inu's food and water on the floor near the table so he could join in with them. The sound of thumping feet and paws filed the air as they raced in to the kitchen. Kagome watched her son take his seat at the table as Seiran went to his food bowl and sniffed at it curiously.

"Itadakimasu" Kagome and Shippo said at the same time followed by a light bark as they all began to eat.

…

Kagome looked at the clock that now read seven pm as she finished put the last of the dishes from dinner. "Shippo its almost time for bed so get your bath" she called from the kitchen.

"Aww do I have to?"

"Yes, you have school and we are going to the orphanage to help feed them also I don't want a crabby kit playing mean trick on people"

Kagome heard the shuffling coming from the den before hearing his paw like feet tapping against the hard wood flooring as he headed to the bath room.

"You better not use all the hot water up, I will need to get a bath too" she called just before the bath room door clicked closed. Now turning her attention to the Inu sitting just out of stepping range of her.

"Now what will you be doing to night" she said to the inu who just wagged his tail before she heads to her room to get her laptop to check on her investments and stock as well as doing some web browsing on their new family member after she get her bath.

Kagome's eyes scanned over the stock to see which ones had gained or lost some during the day. After a few moments, she sold some of the stock with the higher prices before buying a couple of stocks. Checking over it once more she logged out satisfied with what she sold. She closed the laptop before heading to the bathroom knowing Shippo was out and getting ready for bed.

Kagome knocked on the door before going in she spotted Shippo at the sink brushing his teeth as well as dressed for bed. With a smile on her face she picked up his brush and began to brush out his hair to keep it from being so tangled by the morning. She continued brush his long orange hair until it was silky.

"Ok Shippo, let's get you to bed." she said softly as yawn escaped him as he rubbed his eyes. Shippo looked up at her and nodded as he raised his arms from her to carry him. Not able to put up a fight she lifted him up and carried him to bed to tuck him in to bed.

"Sleep well my little demon" she whispered before kissing his forehead and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Kagome headed to her room to get a spaghetti strapped tank top, panties, and shorts before heading back to the bath.

Turning the knobs before stripping off and sticking her hand under the water to check to see if it was the right temperature, turning the cold-water knob slightly to add a little bit of cooler water. Once she was satisfied she stepped in to the shower and released a sigh as the semi hot water flow over her hour glass figure. Kagome then leaned her head back letting the water flow threw her hair and down the sides of her heart shaped face before she ran her hands threw to make sure it was completely wet before adding shampoo which she quickly worked from the roots of her raven blue hair out to the ends.

After a few minutes of working the shampoo in Kagome turned to face the shower head so she could begin to rinse the shampoo out. She ran her hand threw her long thick raven blue hair to ensure that no shampoo was left before stepping out from under the water and began to work the conditioner in from the ends up to the nap of her neck. Rinsing her hands off she could grab the blue rag hanging on show bar as well as her favorite bar of scented soap and began to lather the rag.

Closing her eyes as the scent of devil's trumpets fill the steamy air around her allowing her to relax before opening her eyes and placed the back in to the soap rack. Taking the rag in to her right hand as she begins to rub the sudsy rag against the back of her neck and ears before running it around to the front to scrub her exposed unblemished throat before running the rag over her face to get rid of any of the excess makeup that was not warn off during the day.

Putting the rag down she gathers some water in her hands and splashed her face to wash away the soap so she could see. Wiping away the extra water from her eyes so that she can see again before picking up the rag and soap. Placing the bar back down she began to scrub her feet up to her well-toned, sun kissed legs making sure she did not miss any dirt or sweat from the day. Kagome continued to work her way up her legs to her thighs, lifting her leg she ran the rag between her inner thighs and her perfectly shaped ass before rinsing the rag for the second time and began re soaping the rag again. This time Kagome took the rag and began to run it over each of her sun kissed arms before shifting the rag as she ran the rag between her breast. Swopping the rag between hands she began to rub the soapy rag under and over her ample breast to remove the sweat that had collected here throughout the day, before finishing with her back. Rinsing the rag for the final time she stepped fully under the shower head and began to rinse her hair. As the warm water fell onto her head and body she began to run her hands threw her long raven blue hair assuring all conditioner as well as the soap was washed from her body.

Sighing sadly as she turned off the water then reached out the shower door to grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her wet body to keep from getting cold. Kagome soon stepped out on to the bath mat only to grab another towel and wrapped it around her long-wet hair to keep it from dripping on to her skin. Unwrapping the towel from around her body she begins to run it over her arms then her legs and feet then hanging up the towels as she pulled the spaghetti strapped tank over her towel wrapped hair before she got it covering her chest to stomach followed by her panties and shorts.

Kagome walked over to the vanity and sat down on the cushion before pulling open the drawer where she kept her makeup, hair bands and brushes. Taking out her brush she began to brush her wet locks free of tangles that might have formed from being wrapped up in the towel satisfied there were no tangles she began to French braiding her hair before heading to her room for the night.

Getting back into bed she picked up her laptop she discarded when she went to get her bath so she could finish looking up information on black platinum inu mata. Clicking on links that gave her more common information like how to train, groom, feed as well as the collars and leases to use. Shaking her head and she looked for more than just standard just standard. A few moments before she gave up Kagome clicked a link that read History of Inu mata. Clicking on the link a page full of information on breeding, markings, pack marks, the battle form and where they were first discovered.

Kagome scrolled to where markings were shown in bold lettering and began reading and scrolling until she came to the end on the markings then she scrolled down to the bonding marks before continuing to read. Kagome could hardly believe what she was reading.

_"__Inu mata are very smart since they are able to understand human's speech and body language that help with understanding situations and emotions to determine what rank they are placed in a pack. Like there Diyokai counter parts they are scent oriented and they also can mark pack through the toxins in the saliva. Some alpha's carry the mark on their forehead but not always it also depends on the mata. Inu mata rarely choose to mark non-demon's as pack but not unheard of. In some extremely rare cases Inu mata have been known to tie humans their life span if they so choose to mark them as pack. Only two percent have ever had that experience. To be marked as pack my a inu mata consist of a bite some were on the body resulting to a tattoo like marking the coloring of the marking on its body if it has any markings. There are still a lot unknown about inu Mata's ability to mark pack._

Kagome paused her reading as she tried to digest the information before she began to read again about the battle form when to breed and were they were first discovered. Taking a deep breath as she saved this page so she could go back to it later before closing the web browser and shutting her lap top down then placed it on the night stand for the night. Crawling under the covers she checked her alarm time before snuggling down and let that day's event disappear.

**…**

Beep… beep… be-… Kagome hit the alarm as she groaned before sitting up to look at the time that read six o'clock. Knowing that Shippo had to get to school she got up and pulled on a gray short sleeved that had a puppy playing in a flowerbed on the chest she had gotten out of her drawer followed by some skinny jeans. After finishing dressing she headed to the bathroom to wash her face and get her hair fix before going to get shippo up. Kagome began to apply the right amount of eye shadow to give a smoky effect to make her eyes pop before applying a natural color lip gloss before pulling the hair band out of her hair and giving it quick brush threw to fluff it up then checked herself one last time in the mirror as she headed out the bathroom door.

"Morning Seiran time to get going" she called as she passed by his bed.

Opening Shippo's door as she headed toward his bed sitting on the edge and began to gently shake him.

"Come on Shippo it time to get up or you will be late again" she cooed as she slowly began to tickle him since he was not responding to her shaking. She continued till she could hear his sleepy giggles before struggling to get away from her tickling.

"I'm up. I'm up!" he cried out threw his fit of laughter.

"Good, I would hate it if you missed school."

"Aww do I have to" he whined.

"Yes, you do if you ever want to get a good job or even have a chance of finding a good mate. Now get dressed and I will make you some breakfast." She said as she got off his bed and headed back out the door.

Shippo watched his mom leaving and got ready to curl back up to sleep.

"I will let Seiran jump on you if you're not out by the time I get it fixed." she called half way to the kitchen.

"Drats" he mumbled before sliding out of bed to put on his school uniform that consisted of a blue pants, a white shirt and black jacket with matching black shoes. Once he finished dressing he started walking down the hall.

Kagome smiled as she finished the last of the food just in time to see Shippo walking to his seat. Turning off the stove she placed the fish on the table then poured Seiran this bowl full of food and adding fresh water to his water bowl before placing them in the same place as the last night then took her seat across from Shippo.

"Itadakimasu" said Shippo and Kagome at the same time as Seiran bark. Kagome looked up at the clock on the stove that now read seven fourth-five am.

**…**

Kagome pulled up to the entrance of the school and handed Shippo his bento box "I will be here to pick you up when school is out, if you need me for anything call Jakotsu's"

"Thanks, and yes ma'am" Shippo said as he gave Seiran a pat before hopping out the car and headed in to the school.

"Now it's you and me now Seiran so behave when we get to Jakotsu's" she said as she pulled back out in to the road heading toward his shop. Turing on her blinking she turned to the left then drove anther block before she slowed and turning in to the fist parking space then cutting the engine.

Turning to the back seat she hooked his leash to his harness before she got out and open the back-seat door to let him out as she took his leash.

"Come Seiran lets go meet Jakotsu" she said as he hoped out of the car and began to follow behind Kagome as they approached the shop. The sound of bells filled the air as Kagome pulled the door open before walking in with Seiran.

Kagome looked around at all the dresses and suits that were hanging on some of the racks or on the mannequins that were arraigned neatly threw out the store.

"Jak I know you're here so get you nose out of your designs" Kagome called threw the sea of dresses and suits.

"Kegs! OMG girl it's been a while since you have been here also I want to Congrats on the Engagement so when is the wedding, what kind of dress…."

"Whoaaaa…Hold on Back up what engagement matter of fact what wedding might I ask because I do not remember receiving a courting mark, or an engagement ring hell I did not even know I was dating any one."

"What do you mean kegs don't lie to me you and I have been girlfriend for far too long to put that on me."

"I am not lying about any of this because I have not dated any one since I adopted shippo four years ago. The last person was Kouga and I caught him cheating on me with Ayame who I found out was pregnant with his pups. That ass thought he was going to have his cake and eat it too but he found out otherwise.

"Well it's the latest story all over the T.V. and internet that you have excepted InuYasha proposal to be his second mate it also said he has commissioned you a wedding dress that once its finished the wedding will begin."

"Well I got news for that delusional ass the moment the dress arrives is the moment it is burned, and then he is going to be giving a restraining order because there is no way I am going to be his second mate."

"Why not Kegs you would never have to work a day in your life."

Reaching down she began to scratch Seiran ears to try to calm herself before she spoke. "Jak you know I love you dearly but what just left your mouth just made me really want to kill you but it would remove a good person so I will let it pass and tell you the reason way I refuse to be second."

Jakotsu gulped and moved back knowing an angry Kagome is a dangerous Kagome especially with a black mata at her side"

"In the feudal era taking a second mate was not unheard of or frowned upon in both human or demon culture because it showed off your wealth and power and it also ensured that there would be an heir from one or both female. If the male's current wife was unable to bear or refused to bear the hair the second would have to bear an heir but they were no better than a whore. It also gives the first mate the power to command the second mate because they are alpha female it also mean anything the second mate owns automatically belong to the first if they so choose." Kagome paused for a moment.

"If the first mate is truly cruel she could refuse to bear an heir so the second mate has to then turn around and conceive an heir so that the child by the second loses all chance of inheritance or titles that could be gained. In this time of day, a male who take on a second wife or mistress is not thought of highly and the mistress is shamed and dishonored in both her name as well as her family."

Jak was not sure how to reply to that but he honestly felt bad. "Sorry kegs I thought you knew and willing excepted."

"I am not about to agree to be second to anyone and give up everything I have worked for to be some whore, I had actually come by to ask if you wanted to turn you little shop into a fashion and possibly a technology industry."

"I would love that. How will we do it?"

"As soon as I finish my current degree I can get started on plans then from there we can decide, but right now I need to make that rock from brain half breed understand that pressuring me and harassing me will change my mind to be his second. Also, yes you will be the only one to design any dresses that I will get in the feature."

"So, what are you planning to do about InuYasha"

"I plan on calling Bankotsu because he owes me a few favors over the years."

"Wait you don't mean Bankotsu Ryuzuki the lawyer that specializes in human, half demon and demon courts of law."

"Yep that's him" Kagome said popping the p.

"Awesome you choose my brother."

"What? I did not know you had a brother."

"Yep" Jak said as he popped the p.

"If I know InuYasha like I do he is going to try to bribe both your brother and the judge on to either throwing out the case or not take it at all, then I'm going to the press and publicly denounce any claim the baka has made."

"Before you call my brother can I ask why you brought your pooch here?"

"I brought Seiran with me so I could introduce him to you and vice versa." Kagome said only to be followed by Seiran barking in agreement.

"I am going to go call Banks so I well be back later Jak." Kagome said as she headed back toward the way they came.

Kagome patted Seiran as they began to walk toward the park. Reaching in to her purse Kagome grabbed her cell and began dialing Banks number then waiting.

After about the sixth ring the someone picked up. "Hello this is Banks."

"Hello banks long time no hear from it seems you got your hands full of cases."

"Kagome?"

"That is I."

"What can I do for you?"

"I believe I will be using one of my favors that you owe me."

"… … … it must me important if your calling me like this."

"oh, yes have you been keeping up with InuYasha?"

"Yes, and congrats by the wa…"

"Finish that and you will regret it Banks."

"So, the news was false then."

"More than you can believe, and what I want is the maximum restraining order for both InuYasha and Kikyo as well as a judge that can't be influenced by money."

"Shit kegs What the hell did this ass do to you."

"Well you already know information on taking second mates so I do not have to repeat any of that crap, he had been harassing me since I showed up to a meeting with his father a few days ago now he is publicly claiming I have excepted his offer to be his whore which automatically makes me look like I am cheap, desperate, and an easy lay no to mention it drags my name through the mud no to mention it looks like I have dishonored my family name."

"What started this?"

"Four to five years ago, InuYasha brought me a contract stating that if he took me as his mate I would provide him with an heir. I told him I would not sign it because it was too vague and it gave him the freedom to be mess around with other females which I was not going to tolerate. It was a few months after that he brought me another one which I read over carefully and found no loop hole for him to take or court another female and it became nulled if he took another mate before me. What got me out of his contract was that he was courting Kikyo which he never once mentioned to me or if he planned to tell me."

"How did you find that out."

"We… I mean Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and I had planned to go to the movies to see the newly released Fifty Shades of Gray on valentine's day we all got out stuff and was about to head in to see the movie when InuYasha said he need to do something so Sango, Miroku, and I headed on in and took our seats…" kagome paused before continuing " it was a few minutes before the movie when Sango and Miroku asked me to go get InuYasha and he was talking to my cousin Kikyo that's how I found out they were courting so the contract was nulled before it even had a chance which I'm grateful for.

Kagome listened to the sound of scribbling on the other end for a bit knowing he was taking notes.

"I remember there was a horrible accident that day if my memory serves me right, the driver of the cab was fine but the passenger was trapped with severe injuries, the car that hit the cab belong to Touga Taisho but his son Sesshomaru was using it that night."

"Yep, the person that was trapped was me, Banks… after the accident I lost control over my reiki because I somehow broke the seal that was restraining them that s how I got in to Shikon university… a few years later I get a letter in the mail from Touga Taisho to come in for an interview. The moment I stepped on to the top floor InuYasha started talking dirty and groping me so I put my two-and-a-half-inch T-strapped heels in to his shoe so when that did not work I kicked his family jewels." Kagome said as she smirked hearing a groan come from Bakes end of the phone.

"Damn kegs you know how to hurt a guy."

"That was my intent I did not plan to roll over and let him fuck me."

"You got a point their Kegs, I will get working on your case right away but first we need to let everyone know what InuYasha said is false so it going to be a day with the press."

"Good let me know when thing are going to be scheduled and keep me in the know about anything else."

"Sure, thing baby cakes."

"… … Never call me that again unless you want your wife to find out."

"DON'T ! you helped me get her I do not want to lose her."

"Ok, talk to you later Banks"

"bye kegs."

Kagome ended the call and headed back to jacks to discuss a few of the plans on creating their fashion industry.

Kagome looked up as she approached Jak's shop as she placed her phone back in to her purse. Stopping at the door she pulled it open for a second time and walked back in with Seiran following behind her.

**…**

Kagome soon finished talking with Jak about the possible plans of the fashion industry though neither of them had come up with a good name or how they were going to get demons or people alike get behind them. Many would just higher Jakotsu to just design and give a rough draft of the dress and that was it but jack did so much more than just make them. They had agreed to discuss this more in depth after Kagome finished her final exams to get her bachelor's degree.

"Seiran it time to go get Shippo" Kagome called knowing he was going to come running.

"Your lucky woman kegs most mata like him don't do much what's your secret to keeping him like that." Jak asked as he pointed his painted nails at the excited inu.

"The only thing I to is treat him like a family member not standard dog he's to smart to be treated that way not to mention he looks nothing like a standard dog" kagome replied bac as Jak come up and huge her good bye.

"I will remember that for when I get one. See you next time Kegs and we will discuss more about the shop later ta-ta" he said as Kagome and Seiran walked out the door.

Getting in to the car they headed back out to get shippo from school.

Kagome had gotten lucky when her son hopped in the car only a few minutes after she pulled in to the pickup and drop off lane.

"Mama, Seiran so glad to see you I thought to day was never going to end, also what are we going to have for supper."

"Not too sure yet I was hoping you would choose."

"So can we have Pizza and ice-cream?"

"I see why not that also mean we have to get something for Seiran to eat as well"

"YES! So how about fresh boneless peace of stake?"

Kagome was about to speak when she heard Seiran huff at the sound of boneless stake and started laughing."

"Sorry Shippo Seiran want bones an all because the bones are good for inu mata not standard dogs."

"oops sorry Seiran I forget that you better than an average dog"

Seiran leaned over and licked Shippo to except his apology before settling down for the ride.

…

It was not long before they arrived home and settled.

"I will order pizza once you get your homework finished" Kagome called from the kitchen where she was getting out the stakes to thaw for Seiran.

Kagome could hear Shippo groaning about homework and knew he hated doing it

"Yes ma'am" he called back and set to work knowing his mom would not give in so easily he sometimes wondered how his mother was a miko and not a kitsune because she acted more like a kitsune mother than anything else.

A few hours went by until he was finished cleaning up and putting away his book he headed to the kitchen so they could order the pizza.

Kagome smiled when the pizza arrived. Following her normal routine setting the table and Seiran food where he could get it.

It seems like time had flown before kagome realized it. Shippo was bathed and in bed before she knew it. Following shippo example she took a quick bath and headed to bed know that the rest of the week was not going to be this easy going.


End file.
